The Secret of Solstice
by LunarWarriorWolf
Summary: Alma LeFay Peregrine needs the help of a lost childhood friend to find the mythic dwelling of the Fae, a fragment of Tír na nÓg that was banished into the mortal realm. Her Ymbryne power is fading with every loop, she needs a place to rest. But nobody can ever truly rest when Holocausts are still around. Rated T for slight gore. My second MPHFPC fanfic so be gentle..


Slender fingers swept the dust off yellowing files and dug through old-fashioned binders. Every single footstep let off a dull echo as the mystery intruder violated centuries worth of information, their blue velvet cloak cleared a shiny trail of empty floor as the trim gathered dust and grime. Every breath was a gust of wind, and the crackle of delicate paper being treated roughly was the crackling of a campfire or the breaking of branches. A frustrated sigh blew away a layer of dust uncovered the folded corner of a weathered piece of parchment. The intruder pulled the corner and a piece of paper folded into a childish paper flower emerged. On the edge in slanted and scuffed handwriting were two words. Abigail Knight. The figure slumped in defeat and sighed. They threw the paper on the ground and stamped on the paper flower. _Stop it_. Another piece of paper fell out from the paper flower. Solstice Knight. _Don't touch that_. The figure took in a breath and coughed violently afterwards, clouds of dusts rose up and the fingers grasped the second piece of paper desperately. The elegantly written Solstice fluttered as the intruder coughed and waved their free arm, half-heartedly trying to clear the clouds of dusk. _Leave me alone. Leave us ALONE_. The dust finally cleared and the intruder flattened out the Solstice piece of paper. _NO! STOP IT! LEAVE!_ Their bright green eyes scanned the paper and quietly muttered the information charted down. _STOP! LEAVE! GO AWAY!_ _ **STOP IT**_ _!_  
"Solstice Knight, Age 13, Black eyes with white pupils. Ability to see in the dark and is sensitive to sunlight. Black hair. Peculiarity rank 9.3, Family members; Abigail Knight, Amy Glazz, Taiga Knight. DOB 19th October. Peculiarity-" The voice sucked in a breath and coughed again. "Ugh, dust.." _STOP! StoP IT! LEaVE IT ALONE! SHE'LL BE ANGRY! GO AWAY! LEAVE IT ALONE! STOP_! "Peculiarity- _The ability to see and communicate with the ghosts of objects and people_."

Miss Peregrine's stained lips stretched into a wide smile.  
"Thank you, Solstice. I need your help."

 _YOU STUPID STUPID MORTAL! SHE'LL BE SO MAD! GET OUT! LEAVE THE PAPER! GO! LEAVE! STOP IT! DON'T TAKE THE PAPER! NO! STOP! STOP IT! YOU IDIOT! DON'T TAKE IT! NO! STOP IT!_ _ **LEAVE!**_ _YOU DUMB, STUPID YMBRYNE! LEAVE IT, LEAVE IT! LEave!_

Alma Peregrine's eyes flicked to the shelf of books, and to the crumpled flower paper that was Abigail Knight's information. She picked it up from the floor and opened it up. Gigantic red writing was sprawled from the top right corner to the bottom left. " **Failed.** " Miss Peregrine breathed. Her hands smoothed out the paper and read the small note of cursive writing at the bottom. "Found in forest, 1831. Eyes missing. stomach split open and organs scavenged." Miss Peregrine winced. It was a bad way to go. _NO! STOP! DON'T TOUCH THAT EITHER! SHE'LL_ _ **KILL**_ _YOU! HOW DARE YOU! LEAVE! STOP! NO! GO AWAY!_ Miss Peregrine turned quickly as a gust of wind swept across the desk and disrupted the delicate layer of dust that had accumulated there. She frowned and headed for the door, the two pieces of paper folded neatly in her pocket next to her watch. As her cloak disappeared through the doorway one piece of paper fluttered to the floor. _YOU STUPID STUPID HUMAN! SHE'S HERE NOW! SHE KNOWS YOU! SHE'LL FIND YOU! AND WHEN SHE DOES-_

The writing on the paper on the floor was in the same slanted handwriting as the others. Except this one read _Alma LeFay Peregrine._

 **A/N**

 **Hello~ I hope you're enjoying this book! This is just the first chapter, and unlike my other books, I actually have a passion for it and intend to continue it. I hope you intend to keep on reading it~**

 **Love, Luna.**


End file.
